Sonic:The Revenge of SylvanicThe last struggle of good and evil
by blazergod200
Summary: adventure,romance and alot more


It was 7:41 when I got the call.

"Anirana Halfelven, we need you"

It was NASA. My company. They always called me when they were in trouble.

I told them I was on holiday so it must be serious. They always call me when its serious.

"Ok" I said. "I'll be right over"

I quickly went over to NASA HQ in my Stegosaurus

I past Bob at the gate, who recognized me and let me in straight away.

As I got to the elevator, Tails joined me on the way our usual round of "one s banana peeled" we discussed whats up.

"Whats up?"

"Trouble."

"They called me back from my vacation. It must be serious"

"Always is" said Tails

"This time its NASA oldest enemy, Omni Consumer Products, upto their old tricks again"

"Typical Omni Consumer Products. Always doing the evil"

"I suppose they are after Choas Emeralds again "

"yup"

"Ok, I'll assemble a team tomorrow and we will deal with wicked ways"

With that we stepped out of the elevator into the carpark and went home

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.

The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Tails enters the scene, but whats this? Blaze The Cat is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us...to each-other?"

"The time with the Choas Emeralds?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"

"Yes my sweetness" said Blaze The Cat, giving Tails a "special" kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

When it came to assemble the team tomorrow I knew just who to pick.

"Tails"! I said.

(Tails had started working here recently, as he had a change of heart recently and decided it was their true calling)

"Hay, Anirana Halfelven" said Tails

"Thanks for picking me!"

"No problem" I replied. Tails was the obvious choice for this job

I then told the team to assemble in the planning room so we could plan the mission.

Meanwhile, back in the future, Tails and Blaze were enjoying each-other.

As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved pricks. Its certainly clear they were close.

Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Blaze was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join her on her mid-extreme flirting flashback, a flashback to our story in the present...

In the planning room we evaluated the data we had.

"Ok, we know that Omni Consumer Products is trying to find the Choas Emeralds. This is probably so they can use it to dominate our friends and family"

"Now I have called our friends at the TEDTALKS and they have narrowed the location of the Choas Emeralds down to Washington D.C."

"Cant they do better then that?" said Blaze

"No, its only TEDTALKS""

"-sigh- stupid TEDTALKS."

" always has to keep bailing TEDTALKS out of trouble..

"Well, I guess we are of to Washington D.C!" said Tails.

So we all leaped onto our NASA Horses and went there!

And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Tails and Blaze The Cat were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good sex" said Blaze The Cat.

"yes, yes it was" said Tails.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"

"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.

Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you Miles Powers my irresistibleness".

"I love you too Blaze -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.

Once we got to Washington D.C we decided to split up, with me and Tails finding where the Choas Emeralds was hidden and the rest doing something which doesn't mater for the story.

Me and Tails explored the town, checking out all the nightclubs and skyscrappers in Washington D.C.

Eventually, after I had done enough teamwork, I found where the Choas Emeralds was hidden.

It was inside a new church in the dead center of Washington D.C.

"Look! Its the Choas Emeralds!"

"But Sylvanic is here already! whats going on?"

At that moment Rose spotted us and came over.

"Mahaha it was me! I was Omni Consumer Products all along!"

"What?" we said in shock..

"While you and your goody-two-shoes NASA were being all 'la-de-da' "we are good guys" la-de-da', I was being Omni Consumer Products!

And now I have the Choas Emeralds there is nothing you can do to stop me! Even with Tails to help you! your powerless"

Sylvanic grinned evily at me.

"oh, noees Anirana Halfelven, what will we do now?! " said Miles Powers.

"Dont worry, we still got time. Activating the Choas Emeralds takes time. If we both plasma blast together we can take Sylvanic/Omni Consumer Products out! "

"On the count of 3! 1 2 3 GO!"

With that we both plasma blast together right into Omni Consumer Productss face.

Omni Consumer Products stagged backwards.

"Nooooo you cant!"

"Again quick! while they are stunned".

So we did it again. "Bam! Pow!"

"Noooo!"

With that Omni Consumer Products died.

"We did it! Omni Consumer Products is defeated once and for all! Thank you Anirana Halfelven!"

Me and Tails celebrated are victory. But it was only the first of many more to come. As there was more evils in the world then just Omni Consumer Products and they will all be coming after the Choas Emeralds now.

So consider this the end of part 1 of Anirana Halfelven and Tailss adventures!


End file.
